Friendship and Heartbreak
by kim.willbee
Summary: Sashi and Boone are acting strange lately, like they are keeping a secret from Penn. Then, Penn's elder sister, Noelle Zero, comes back to Middleburg for the weekend with a surprise guest. Then, Penn and Sashi's younger brother, George Kobayashi, find something horrible. What do they find?
1. Chapter 1

Friendship and Heartbreak

My name is Penn Zero. I'm a part-time hero of the infinite multiverse. I know what I said doesn't make a lot of sense, but let's see if I can explain my job to you people. Wherever the balance of good and evil is threatened and the actual heroes can't seem to succeed, I fill in for them by taking on their roles in their worlds. The team I have for this operation are yours truly, the part-time hero, Boone Wiseman, the part-time wiseman, and Sashi Kobayashi, the part-time sidekick. There have been a few missions that it felt like Boone was goofing around too much or Sashi was ignoring me, but at least whenever I felt like either one of them were not being very good teammates to me, I knew that I had the other to seek support from. There has never even been a situation when I had neither Sashi nor Boone. Their such good friends, even during those times. But, this is a story of how I almost lost both at the same time.

Boone: I think you should be the one to go get the cake for Sashi's birthday. You are the one who likes her, after all.

Penn: OK, but what are you gonna do while I go get her birthday cake. Are you gonna wrap her presents?

Boone: No, Sashi's parents and her brother are handling that. My parents and I are gonna help keep Sashi from finding out about her surprise birthday party.

Penn: You sure you can do that, Boone? I know you're not really the best at keeping secrets from Sashi.

Boone: It'll be fine, and I'll have my parents to back me up if I start to get the urge to let it out.

Later, at the school

Sashi: _I can't believe Boone has been taking me all over the school for fun, he calls it! I'm so gonna hurt him!_ Boone, this is very amusing, but I'd like to go home, now.

Boone: Wouldn't you rather come over to my house for some of my mom's famous meatloaf? You'd be welcome as our guest.

Sashi: Since Phyllis made such a big deal about sneaking into your house to get some of that meatloaf, I guess I could go over to your house, if only for the meatloaf.

Boone's house

Wendy Wiseman: Welcome, Sashi. It's so good to have you over at our house.

Wallace Wiseman: You're just in time for meatloaf dinner.

whispering between the Wisemans

Wendy: Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Sashi Kobayashi here against her will?

Wallace: I agree with your mother, Boone. You and Penn know better than even her own parents how violent she gets when she's brought somewhere under those conditions. She could destroy our house.

Boone: Trust me, mom and dad, this is for the sake of keeping Sashi from finding out about her surprise party. Besides, I said she could have some of your famous meatloaf, mom, if she came over.

Wendy: I guess it's alright to let her have a serving just to distract her from destructive rage.

Meatloaf dinner with the Wisemans

Sashi: I gotta say, Boone. Phyllis was right about your mom's meatloaf. It was a good motivation for her to keep us in the theater reviewing the mission that 1 time.

Wendy: We're glad you can appreciate my meatloaf, too, Sashi.

Truthfully, the Wisemans were a bit nervous about having Sashi in their house.

The next day

Sashi: Mom, dad, George, I'm home. What?

Sashi came home and saw not only her own parents, but also Wallace and Wendy Wiseman and Brock and Vonnie Zero, putting up birthday decorations. Although their parents were all there, Penn, Boone, even her brother, George, were not.

Sylvester Kobayashi: Sashi, you're home early. How was school?

Sashi: Are you all throwing me a surprise party? Because you know I hate surprises. Mom, dad, how could you?

Tia Kobayashi: Brock and Vonnie Zero's son, Penn, came up with the idea.

Vonnie Zero: We're sorry, Sashi. We didn't know you don't like surprises, and neither did Penn.

Sashi remembered the lessons from Larry's seminar which she at first found ridiculous and unhelpful, but later learned how to let them be of help to her.

Sashi: That's alright. I won't let this get to me. You couldn't have known I don't like surprises since I never even once talked about it.

Brock Zero: Would you like to finally talk about it, Sashi? It's OK if you don't want to, just thought you might like to make it clear.

Sashi: No, I was gonna talk about it with Penn and Boone 1 day. Maybe I need to finally let it out.

flashback

Sashi (9 years old): What does it take to get my parents to acknowledge me the way they acknowledge George?

Sylvester, Tia and George Kobayashi: Surprise! Happy Birthday, Sashi!

Children's Day, 5th grade

Sylvester and Tia Kobayashi: Surprise! Happy Children's Day, George! It's a teddy bear!

Sashi (11 years old): I hope I get something better than that.

Sylvester: And for our little girl, Sashi, we got you a present fit for a princess.

Sashi was soon wearing a pastel pink tiara, and even back then she was too tomboyish for it.

Tia: Because you're our little princess.

Christmas Day, 7th grade

Sashi opened her first present to find a dress like 1 from a high school prom.

Sashi: Mom, dad, you do know that I'm only 12, I'm still in middle school, and my prom isn't for another 4-5 years, right?

Tia: Oh, but, it was your grandmother's, and the dress didn't make it to her prom.

Sylvester: It would mean so much to grandma Kobayashi if a new generation was able to wear it.

back to the present

Sashi was finally finished describing why she hated surprises.

Sylvester: Don't worry about not liking the party.

Tia: Your father's telling the truth. We made a special effort to make sure to get presents you would actually like.

Sashi: As long as they're not presents I have to pretend to like just to keep my real personality from being discovered.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Penn Zero, Boone Wiseman, and George Kobayashi were trying to get the cake but were having a little trouble finding the bakery.

George Kobayashi: Are you sure this is the way to the bakery "The Sweet Tooth"? It looks more like it's the way to a barbeque pit.

Penn: I never make mistakes when I look for a bakery, even though I've never actually done it before.

George: Oh, really? I could've sworn we were in a desert. Are you sure you punched in the right place?

Boone: Believe me, George Kobayashi, Penn's got this. At least, I think so.

They then arrived at a sign that read "The Town of Sweaty Tooth".

George: Oh, great. So not only do we not have my sister's cake and are lost in the middle of the desert, but also, Penn apparently can't spell.

Boone: OK, then, I guess I'll just teleport back to Middleburg with the teleporter watch Phyllis gave me for my own birthday… but, not to worry, gents, I shall come back for you when I have gone to the correct location, "The Sweet Tooth" bakery, and retrieved Sashi's cake. She wanted lemon lime, right?

George: Red velvet.

Boone: With caramel filling?

Penn: Strawberry.

Boone: And vanilla bean frosting?

Penn and George: White chocolate.

Boone felt rather embarrassed getting corrected on all three settings of the cake.

Boone: Right, a red velvet cake with strawberry filling and white chocolate frosting, right. I'll be back for you, I shall return!

Boone zapped out of the desert town of "Sweaty Tooth" and back to Middleburg at the bakery known as "The Sweet Tooth" for Sashi Amanda Kobyashi's cake.

Bakery cashier: Please tell me you're here for this cake for the birthday celebration of a Sashi Kobayashi.

Boone read the description of the cake on the label. The label read, "red velvet cake, strawberry filling, white chocolate frosting order for birthday celebration of Sashi Kobayashi".

Boone: Um, yes. Yes, Miss Hilary, I am here for that particular cake.

Hilary: Good. I've been holding onto it all morning. So, the total on the purchase of this cake will be $26.99.

Boone: But, I don't have that kind of dough… on me, that is. But, I can call my parents to help me with the purchase of the cake.

Boone called his parents on his cell phone. Boone's dad, Wallace, picked up his cell phone when Boone called.

Wallace: Yes? Boone, where are you, George and Penn?

Boone: About that, dad; Penn typed in "Sweaty Tooth" on his phone's GPS instead of "The Sweet Tooth", and now he and George are kinda lost in the desert known as "Sweaty Tooth". I used my teleporter watch from Phyllis to zap back to town in "The Sweet Tooth" bakery to get Sashi's cake, and apparently I don't have the money for it.

Wendy: Who is it?

Wallace: It's our son, Boone. He went to get Sashi's cake, but apparently he doesn't have the kind of cash needed in order to pay. Oh, and Penn and George are now lost in the desert town of "Sweaty Tooth". Penn punched in the wrong location on his GPS, and got himself and George lost.

Wendy: We'll be back soon enough with the cake and our son.

Brock: We'll rescue our son and your son from Sweaty Tooth, so don't worry, Sylvester and Tia. We'll return with both. Come on, Vonnie, let's go.

Vonnie: Teleporter watches, synchronize.

The Zero parents zapped out of the apartment to get their son and George Kobayashi from the desert. The Wisemans zapped to "The Sweet Tooth" bakery to get their son and help him pay for the cake. While Sashi and her parents just sat there waiting for both the cake and everyone else to arrive again. Boone and his parents came back sooner than George and the Zero family. Wendy was pulling on Boone's ear for making her and Wallace pay for the cake.

Boone: Mom, why are you still pulling on my ear? We made it back with the cake, didn't we?

Wendy: We did, but there's still the issue that you and Penn said you had the situation covered.

Boone: Oh, yeah, that. Penn might've been the one with the money for that cake. I probably should've asked him for the money before zapping back to town.

Sashi: Gee, you think, Boone?

Meanwhile, in the desert town of "Sweaty Tooth", Penn and George had finally been rescued by Brock and Vonnie after 16 zaps, with a minute per each zap.

Brock: I hope you learned a fun-filled lesson from this, Penn.

Penn: Yeah, I have. Always make sure you put the right location into your GPS.

George: Let's just get back to Middleburg as quickly as possible the way you two came for us.

Vonnie: Unfortunately, we can't make it back to Middleburg in 1 zap.

Meanwhile, in Sashi's family's apartment back in Middleburg, Sashi, Boone, and their parents were waiting for the others to come back. The Kobayashis and the Wisemans were getting very anxious to get Sashi's birthday celebration started, they decided to start doing up so non-dessert type of food.

Sylvester: Um, Tia, would you like to eat some time soon? Because I'm getting a little hungry, not for the cake. A dinner-like meal will do fine.

Tia: You're right, Sylvester. We could eat. We could make some lean, white, yellowtail, and salmon sashimi, some gyoza and tempura. I'll steam the gyoza and fry the tempura.

Sylvester: And I will chop up the sashimi.

Boone: What's sashimi?

Sashi: Sushi with no rice.

Boone: How is it sushi without rice?

Sashi: It's just the miniature raw fish filets.

Boone: Ew. On an unrelated note, what's gyoza?

Sashi: Japanese potsticker dim sum.

Boone: What's dim sum?

Sashi: Chinese food dumplings filled with meat.

Boone: Interesting. What's tempura?

Sashi: Deep fried shrimp or vegetables, Japanese-style.

Boone: Oooooh-hoo-hoo-hoooo! Your family's kind of food sounds delicious, except the sashimi.

Wendy and Wallace entered the kitchen there after.

Wendy: We hope it's not too much to offer, but I would also like to make something to eat for dinner.

Tia: Oh no, it's not. The more food we have, the merrier.

Wendy: Perfect, then I can make my famous meatloaf.

several moments later

Everyone had a distended stomach from eating the dinner.

Boone: That was delicious.

Tia: At first, I wasn't sure about including meatloaf on the menu for our dinner, but Sylvester and I have hand to you, Wendy, I'm glad you made enough for both of our families.

Sylvester belched.

Sylvester: I concur.

Boone: Sashi, your parents cooking wasn't too bad either, even the raw fish. I'm so full, I could pass out right here, right now.

Sashi: I'm just wondering why Penn never came since it was his idea to throw me this stupid surprise party. Wouldn't he have come back by now? Why isn't he here yet?

Boone: You know, Sashi, his parents along with your own younger brother are absent from the party, too. But, you seem to only care that Penn is missing.

Sashi: What?! I don't only care that Penn is absent. Why would I only care if Penn couldn't make it?

Boone: Yeah, maybe I was just imagining that you only cared about Penn's absence from your birthday party.

Sashi: OK, fine! You win, Boone. Can I tell you a secret about myself that not even my closest friends know?

Boone: No! Don't tell me your secret. I can't stand the pressure that comes with keeping secrets. Tell me nothing, woman.

Sashi: Yeah, you're probably right.

a split second later

Sashi: I kinda like Penn.

The Wisemans and the Kobayashis stared at Sashi. Boone suddenly became the first to speak up.

Boone: OMG! Sashi, we gotta tell this news to Penn as soon as he comes back.

Sashi: NO, Boone! Whatever you do, do NOT tell PZ about this. It'll ruin our team dynamic. It'll basically wipe out our team dynamic.

Just at that moment, Penn, his parents and George zapped into Sashi's apartment. To stop Boone from telling Penn, Sashi went to the freezer and got out the ice cream.

Boone: Penn, I have something to tell you about Sashi.

Before Boone could let it, Sashi force fed Boone the entire tub of ice cream she got from the freezer until Boone had a brain freeze. Boone then screamed like a girl at his own brain freeze.

Boone: Brain freeze! Brain freeze!

After the brain freeze, Boone fainted because the brain freeze added to his fullness.

Penn: So, what did Boone wanna talk to me about? I believe it had something to do with you.

Penn leaned Sashi against the wall in a flirtatious manner. Sashi also fainted from her own fullness.

George: What was that about? Nevermind, forget it. I don't really wanna know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Elder Sister's Visit

the next day

Penn's older sister, Noelle Zero, had arrived back in Middleburg for the weekend. Penn felt less than thrilled about it, but his parents were so happy about their daughter being back in town, they couldn't contain themselves.

Penn: Do you two really have try to convince Noelle to stay in Middleburg? I mean, she's always been happy helping the world, one animal at a time.

Brock: And why not? This is our chance to prove that being a part-time hero can do wonders for her life.

Vonnie: We can finally show her the benefits of our non-profit profession.

Penn groaned at this. He hated it whenever his sister came back to Middleburg. It wasn't really her he disliked. He didn't like her because it felt like she stole all of their parents' attention from him whenever she visited.

Meanwhile at the airport, Noelle Zero was by herself with someone. She was hoping her parents would accept her profession during this visit. She was also hoping to make things right with her younger brother, Penn. She knew he didn't like it when she visited Middleburg. She was hoping to let him know that the visits with her family weren't any easier on her. Every time she visited, it felt to her like her parents forgot she was an adult and could make her own decisions. If that wasn't enough, now she had fiancé from Africa named Dylan Charterson.

Noelle: I hope they accept you, Dylan.

Dylan was a traditional dark-skinned African native.

Dylan: I'm sure your family will bless our engagement. I brought your brother something from home.

Noelle knew about the African mancala game Dylan had brought as a peace offering in return for the Zero family's blessing.

Noelle: I just hope they don't turn my homecoming into a great, big production, especially considering it's only for the weekend.

Back at the Zero family residence, Brock, Vonnie, and Penn were getting everything set up for the daughter, Noelle's, visit. Brock and Vonnie were trying extra hard to make it perfect for Noelle, so that she would at least consider staying in Middleburg this time. Little did they know that they were in for a big surprise from her. Noelle and Dylan finally made it to her family's house at 3pm. Noelle stepped through the door first.

Brock, Vonnie, and Penn: Welcome home, Noelle!

They saw that someone else was with her who helped to carry her luggage into the house, a guy to be exact. Brock and Vonnie didn't understand what was going on, so Noelle knew she would need to tell them about her engagement in time.

Noelle: Mom, Dad, Penn, this is my friend from my veterinary services in Africa. Well, he's not really my friend, so much as he is my boyfriend. Actually, he's my fiancé. His name is Dylan Charterson, and he's from Kampala, Uganda. We've been going out for a year now.

Dylan: Hello, Zero Family. Noelle has been talking about all of you while she was in Africa. It is very good to finally meet all of you.

Dylan held out his hand to all of them for the purpose of shaking their hands. Only Penn took the offer wholeheartedly. Vonnie and Brock took the offer in a reluctant manner.

Later at the table, they were all eating a dinner for five people. The dinner was originally for four, but to be nice to their daughter's fiancé, Vonnie made an extra portion.

Noelle: So, how did your life as part-time heroes treat all three of you when Phyllis was still in the neighborhood?

Dylan: Who was this Phyllis? What happened to her, dear? Did she move away?

Noelle: Uhm, sort of, honey. She was interstellar being made of pure energy designed to keep the balance between the forces of good and evil intact. Actually, she and this guy, Phil, were both that energy being.

Penn: Let's just say that Phyllis was in charge of the heroes and Phil managed the villains' team.

Vonnie: I suppose you could say that balance of good and evil meant that both needed a fair shot.

Brock: When there was no more need for either heroes or villains, Phil and Phyllis merged into one person then into one energy being and went back to wherever it was they came from.

Noelle: It was kind of a "world hangs in the balance" sort of thing, dear. Mom, dad, I kind of need to tell you also that I'm only back in Middleburg for the weekend.

Brock and Vonnie: WHAT?!

Noelle: Yeah, I'm kinda gonna start living in Uganda with Dylan. I came back to Middleburg to officially tell you that I was moving to Africa. I'm studying to become the assistant head veterinarian at the zoo in Kampala. That's my heroic destiny.

Brock: But, why would you want to move to Africa? You still have so much here in Middleburg.

Vonnie: Your father's right, Noelle. You could really learn a lot at a university here in America.

Noelle: I'm sorry I had to spring all of this on the two of you at the last minute, but when I started vet school, I wanted to go to places I'm needed. I also came here this weekend to patch things up with Penn.

Penn: You wanted to patch things up with me? Why? And why would ever feel the need to for us to patch things up?

Penn had such an impatient tone while he tried desperately to smile for his sister, but Noelle was not convinced.

Noelle: Penn, you're very bad at masking your negative emotions. I know for a fact that you never liked it whenever I visited home. I know that you always felt threatened by my presence in the household. What I never knew was why.

Penn decided it was no use trying to keep his plastic smile on his face, so he dropped his falsified grin and decided to be straight with Noelle and his parents.

Penn: Fine, Noelle, you caught me. I always felt threatened by you being here in Middleburg because even though our parents can be a bit smothering, it always felt like whenever you were here, you stole their attention from me.

Noelle decided to hug Penn to show that she never even once meant any harm.

Noelle: Penn, I never tried to steal mom and dad's attention from you, they can just a bit overloving towards us. I also wanted to say that in all honesty, their attention being focused on me was never any easier for me.

Penn was surprised at hearing that his sister's visits home were as hard on her as they were on him.

Penn: I never thought that your visits to Middleburg were just as hard for you as they were for me.

Noelle: Sometimes, my visits were even harder on me than they actually were on you.

Penn suddenly understood that getting too much attention can be just as hard as not getting enough attention. He finally learned that sometimes it's harder when a child actually is their parents' favorite than when they feel neglected because of the favorite.

Penn: Don't worry about patching things up with me anymore, Noelle. If it's any consolation, I may have actually learned during my time as a part-time hero that being too popular can bum people out as much as not being popular enough.

Noelle: It's a gig. You get over it after a bit and move on with your life. I just remembered; Dylan has a gift for you guys.

Dylan: It's not much, just a souvenir game I brought the Zero family over from Kampala, a mancala board and marbles. I can show you how to play it, if you want.

Brock: Why, thank you, Dylan. That's very generous of you to give something to us.

Dylan: I also brought it as a peace offering in exchange for the Zero family's blessing of Noelle's marriage to me.

Vonnie: Wow, Dylan. I didn't know that offering a girl's family a board game in exchange for her hand in marriage was a custom in Africa.

Dylan: It isn't. I just wanted to give it to you as a souvenir from Kampala, unless it's too small of a gift for you, and you prefer something more expensive.

Brock: No, no, that's OK, Dylan. I'm sure we can learn how to play it in no time, and it's the thought that counts, anyway.

Dylan: I wasn't sure what souvenir to get for you. I'm very sorry if it is not flashy like the things you have in America.

Vonnie: Dylan, please, take it easy with the apologies. It's like my husband said. It's the thought that counts, and we genuinely do thank you for the gift.

Noelle handed her family some invitations for themselves and some friends.

Noelle: These are the invitations to our wedding in 6 months. You're all welcome to come to Uganda to support me in this. It's been very nice seeing all of you again and thank you for being cool enough about this to bless our marriage, but as I said before, I am only in town for this weekend.

Penn, Brock and Vonnie Zero were all a little saddened that Noelle was only gonna be in America for the weekend, but they decided they should be happy for her. So, instead of trying further to convince her to stay in Middleburg, Noelle's family decided to hold her in their arms as many times as they could while she was still staying at their house in America.

Brock: It's OK, Noelle. You can go back to Africa to study if you want. We know you'll do great things for the animals of the Serengeti.

Noelle: That's in Tanzania and Kenya, dad. I'm gonna be studying vet school in Uganda. But, I'm sure I will eventually be needed on the Serengeti at some point or another in my veterinarian career.

Vonnie: You stay safe in Africa, honey. I wish you wanted to stay in America, but I know you've made your mind.

Noelle: If you really want to make sure I make the right choices in Uganda, maybe you guys could all put a care package together for me for when I go back.

Penn: I can't believe I'm actually gonna miss you this time around, and just when I finally started liking having you around. I wish I could be more like you; someone who takes life with a grain of salt.

Noelle: I'll miss you, too, when I leave for Kampala, and don't worry about what my life will be like there. Africa isn't actually as primitive as Americans think it is. Just know that when it comes down to being a part of the animal care system, it's not all glamour.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile with Penn's Friends…

While Penn's elder sister, Noelle, and her new fiancé from Africa named Dylan were visiting Penn and his parents, Boone was trying his hardest to keep Sashi's crush return on Penn a secret. Sashi was having nightmares recently, but not the kind she liked. Her more recent nightmares had to do with what would happen if Penn ever found out she liked him.

Sashi's dream

Sashi was dance-fighting her way to school, and Penn was the only thing on her mind. She smiled the whole way there. Then, Penn came out through the school doors and walked really suavely towards Sashi, and she was enchanted.

Penn: You look great today, Sash. So great, in fact, that I could kiss you just for being yourself.

Sashi giggled at this.

Sashi: Oh, PZ, you're such a flirt.

Then, Boone came along to congratulate them on finally confessing to one another and then, purred like a kitten at the sight of it all.

Boone: Wow, you guys. It's about time you took that dive and went for a relationship.

Sashi's brother, George, was there, too. He wanted to document their love confession on video camera.

George: Keep going, guys. Keep it up. I'm recording this so you guys can look back on it forever.

Then, the good dream started to turn itself into a nightmare.

Penn: Yet, I can't help but feel like this might completely destroy our team dynamic. How could you do this to our friendship, Sashi?

Boone: Yeah, Sashi! Why'd you have to go and start liking Penn as more than a friend? Do you have any idea how awkward things will be from now on? Well, do you?!

George: You just couldn't keep your feelings to yourself, could you? You had to go and ruin your friendship with the guys who are like brothers to me, didn't you?! Didn't you?!

For the first time in her life, Sashi had a nightmare she didn't like, and it scared her to the core of her being.

Sashi: No, no, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to fall for you, PZ! I wasn't prepared for the consequences! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sashi suddenly woke up, screaming "no". She then looked at her surroundings which were her own bedroom and realized she had a nightmare; a nightmare that for once in her life she didn't like.

Sashi: I can't believe I had a nightmare like that. I usually like nightmares, but this one I definitely could've lived without experiencing in this life. I gotta go see Boone, make sure he keeps my secret a secret.

Sashi ran over to Boone's place to talk to him about her secret involving Penn. Boone and his parents caught her in the midst of her searching the house for him.

Sashi: Boone, I need to talk to you about my secret staying a secret.

Boone: Sashi, I need to talk to you about the pressure I feel from being forced to keep your secret a secret. I can't take it anymore.

Boone started screaming and crying from desperation and anxiety. Sashi slapped him across the face.

Sashi: Get a hold of yourself, idiot! You have to keep my secret a secret, especially from Penn.

Boone: I know I have to keep it a secret from Penn most of all, but Penn's my best friend, and I can't take the pressure anymore.

Sashi started rubbing her temples and moaning in a very stressed manner.

Sashi: If only Phyllis could've left us with a memory erasing device that rip my secret right out of your mind, then we wouldn't need to worry about you eventually blabbing my secret admiration to PZ.

Boone suddenly had an epiphany at Sashi's words about a memory erasing solution.

Boone: Maybe Phyllis did leave us a device like that. I remember seeing a blueprint for something like that in case we were ever to be found out by the authorities, and I think she finished constructing the device just before our last mission from when Penn found the last shard from the Most Dangerous World Imaginable.

Sashi: Well, don't keep me in suspense. Where is it?

Boone: Pretty sure it might have been in the movie when Phyllis left us for the galaxy.

Sashi: So, there's nothing we can do about this situation?

Boone: Phyllis left the memory eraser device's blueprints behind. Maybe we can build the device from scratch.

Sashi: Great. Just great. I already regret asking you for a solution.

Sashi and Boone looked for the blueprints of the device everywhere in Boone's house. They never found the blueprints. Instead, they found the device itself, ironically.

Boone: Well, never found the blueprint, but I did find this neat little device labeled memory reverser, if that helps.

Sashi was mad for forgetting that he the memory reverser device itself the whole time, but she decided to let Boone's memories catch up with him on their own.

Boone: OH, YEAH, now I remember. Phyllis took the blueprints with her theater and left the memory reverser here on Earth with me. Hey, why are you not beating me up for that kind of thing like you would normally do, Sash?

Sashi: You're a big boy, Boone, and don't have Phyllis to back you up anymore. Once you found the memory reverser itself instead of the its blueprints, I decided to simply let your brain catch up to you so you could figure it out on your own.

Boone: OH. Well, thanks for not beating your frustrations out on me for once, Sash.

meanwhile, back at the Kobayashis apartment building

George was reading from the Internet on his tablet computer, when he stumbled onto obvious prank news that he inadvertently assumed was real.

Internet Prank News Headline: Brain Suckers are Among Us; brain suckers are about. they could be roaming the streets, at your school or even in your own home. so, be constantly on the alert, for your brain just might be next.

George: gasp! It's on the Internet! That means it must be true. I have to warn everyone about this.

Just at that moment, the Tia and Sylvester were in the middle of cleaning their apartment, and Tia went in front George with the family's vacuum. George grew scared of the cleaning gadget, fearing that the brain suckers he heard about simply from a gossip news website had already gotten to his own parents.

George: Later, mom and dad. I have to go see Sashi. Where is she exactly?

Sylvester: I think she said about going to the Wiseman residence this morning to talk to Boone.

Tia: She hasn't come back since, but it's very nice that you miss your sister already, George. Maybe you should go see her and see if she needs help from you, too.

George: Then, I guess I'll be on my way the Wiseman house, but would you 2 mind if I construct a tin foil hat before I go.

Sylvester: Certainly not, son. Do you need any help with making this tin foil hat?

George suddenly got paranoid at the thought of the brain suckers he heard about possibly being onto him.

George: NO! I mean, I'm doing as a project for the All City Tin Foil Hats Constructing Reward, and they said that I have to make the hat by myself if I want the credit, which means no outside help.

Tia: Alright, George. Your father wouldn't want to get in the way of you achieving a new award, and for constructing something that I'm sure could keep your thoughts fresh for longer periods of time.

George: OK, I'll get right on my project, and then I'll go help Sashi. Bye, mom. Bye, dad.

George took the tin foil from the kitchen to his room and stayed hulled up in his bedroom until the tin foil hat was ready. Then, he went over to the Wiseman residence to warn Sashi and Boone about the brain suckers, and he wore his tin foil hat on his head the whole way there. But, when George got to the Wiseman residence, he found that the brain suckers he was so concerned about may have already gotten to his own sister and her friend, Boone.

inside the Wiseman house

Sashi: OK, Boone, what do the instructions on how use the memory reverser say?

Boone: They say that the wielder of the memory reverser has to wear protective sunglasses while erasing the other person's memory they're trying to erase. Protective sunglasses like these.

Boone held up a pair of bright orange shades with an eggshell white frame.

Sashi: I guess we could do this somewhere we can do it alone. How about your flipflop closet?

Boone: You monster! We can't erase my memory of your secret in front of my precious babies. I might forget about my flipflop craze if we do it in there.

Sashi: OK, fine. We'll do it somewhere else that's private. Just stop being such a baby about it.

outside the Wiseman house, with George

George: I can't believe it. First, I'm too late to save my parents, and now, I'm too late to save my own sister! when will the bad timing end?! I also failed to save Boone and the Wisemans.

Then, George had a realization that he hadn't checked on the Zero family, yet.

George: But, maybe I'm not too late to save the Zeros from these awful brain suckers. To the Zero residence!

later outside the Zeros' house

Noelle: Thank you so much for giving us your blessing and letting us stay here for the weekend, both of us.

Brock: It's the least we can do for the 2 of you. It's been very nice meeting you, Dylan Charterson.

Dylan: You are very kind, Mr. Zero, and so is the rest of your family, Noelle.

Noelle: Come on. Let's go somewhere to celebrate my family giving us their blessing.

Brock, Vonnie, and Penn watched them as they began to leave for their celebration. Then, they turned around, and the family got worried.

Vonnie: Is something the matter, you 2? Did you forget something inside the house?

Noelle: No, mom, it's just that it wouldn't be much of a celebration in getting the family blessing without the family, now would it?

Brock: Is my little girl saying what I think she's saying?

Dylan: Yes, she is saying that all of you are invited to our celebration, too.

Penn: I didn't know people in Africa celebrate getting the family of the bride's blessing, much less that they actually invite the bride's family along their celebration with them.

Dylan: That is not really an African custom, either. It's just something we wanted to do.

Vonnie: Noelle Bethany Zero, you do want your family around, don't you?

Noelle: I do want to spend time with you guys before I go back to Africa, but it was actually Dylan who had the idea to invite you all to our celebration.

Brock and Vonnie felt the need to go up to Dylan and just hug him, but it would have been inappropriate since they just met him.

Brock: You're really something, aren't you, Dylan? Be good to him, Noelle, he's a keeper, for sure.

Vonnie: Even without us there with you, Noelle, you certainly knew how to pick a guy.

All 5 of them went out to celebrate at Middleburg's only African-themed restaurant, "The Speedy Cheetah". While it was technically a buffet-style restaurant, they still had a great time and ate a lot of the food that "The Speedy Cheetah" offered.

Dylan: I thank you all for helping us choose the restaurant to have our celebration, but you did not necessarily need to choose an African buffet. I would have been OK with any kind of restaurant.

They were all full of the delicious food within an hour.

Penn: That was delicious.

Brock: I agree, son. Dylan, may we be gracious hosts and pick up the bill?

Noelle: It's alright, dad. We got it.

They paid for the meal and went home, only to find a bright light emanating from the living room as soon as they opened the door.

Penn: What's with the light in here?

A deep voice cut through the bright light.

Deep voice: I'll ask the questions, brain sucker! What have you done with the Zeros' brains?


	4. Chapter 4

A Heartbreak for the Ages

Penn, Noelle, their parents and Dylan were rather startled by the bright light and the deep voice. They all found the mixture of both of them to be pretty alarming. Penn suddenly saw the face behind the voice and light, and it turned out to be George Kobayashi.

Penn: George? George Kobayashi? Is that really you?

George: I said I was gonna ask the questions in this interrogation. Now, brain suckers, what have you done with the Zero Family's brains?

Penn: George, this isn't funny. My sister took time off of her schedule in Africa to visit us and introduce us to her fiancé, and we already made a bad enough impression as it is. We don't need help making worse impression.

George: Where are the real Zero family?

Brock: Why would you ask that, George?

George: Because Brock and Vonnie Zero don't have a daughter.

Vonnie: We do have a daughter who has been away at vet school in Africa this whole time.

George: OH, REALLY? Then, why has Penn always told Boone and my sister he's only child?

Brock: Penn, you told Sashi and Boone what?

Noelle: Penn, how could you tell such a lie like that? I thought you said you learned your lesson about being jealous of me during my visits while you were a part-time hero.

Penn: Well, it's not like I was lied when I told you that. I simply told a slight mistruth when I told you I already learnt my lesson to protect your hope of patching things up with me.

Noelle: It still counts as a lie, Penn.

Penn: Look, I just wanna hear from George what this whole thing is even about, and why Sashi and Boone or even your parents aren't here with you, George, and what the tin foil hat is for.

George: Well, since you're arguing a bit with your sister, I guess you're the real Penn.

Noelle: While I'm still mad at you right now, Penn, I do wanna find out what this whole thing with George is about, too. Nice tin foil hat, by the way, kid. Probably have it on to keep your thoughts fresh longer.

George: What about the rest of these guys? How do I know that they haven't had their brains stolen?

Brock: George, it's Brock and Vonnie Zero, and this is Dylan, our daughter's new fiancé from Africa.

Dylan: We just finished celebrating the family giving my dear Noelle and I their blessing with a dinner party at "The Speedy Cheetah" to welcome me to their family.

George: A dinner party? You're all clear. The brain suckers have yet to figure out how we party here on Earth.

Penn: What brain suckers, George?

George: The intergalactic brain suckers, and I have bad news; they already got to Boone, Sashi, and my parents. They probably also got Boone's parents, too.

Vonnie: Well, where are Boone and Sashi?

George: I can't tell you. It's much too risky and dangerous.

Penn then proceeded to take off George's tin foil hat and hold it at a height George couldn't reach.

George: Give it back! They're at Boone's house, but they probably went back to my family's apartment. Now, give it!

Penn handed his tin foil hat back to George.

Penn: Knock yourself out, kiddo.

Penn then proceeded to call Sashi and/or Boone. He started with Boone, but it went to voice mail. Then, he called Sashi. She didn't pick up, either.

meanwhile with Sashi and Boone

They were all at Sashi's apartment. Sashi, her parents, Boone, and his parents. Sashi heard her phone ring. It was Penn.

Sashi: Oh, I'm not picking that up. Are the memory reverser and the sunglasses ready yet, Boone?

Boone: Not quite yet, but they will be ready soon. Since both your parents and mine also heard your secret, I'll be setting the memory reverser up like a camera.

back at the Zero residence

Penn: First, Boone, and now Sashi's not picking up her phone? Mom, dad, could you go over to Boone's, then Sashi's places so we can tell them about Noelle's wedding engagement?

Noelle: That's not very necessary, mom and dad. Dylan and I will go over to Boone's house, and you 2 can check at Sashi's apartment and if they're not at Boone's, we'll meet you at Sashi's. Penn, you stay here with George, and keep him away from neighbors in case he might accuse any of them of being his so-called brain suckers.

Brock: To the Kobayashi apartment.

Dylan: And Noelle and I will check on the Wiseman residence and meet back with you if they're not there.

With that, Brock and Vonnie headed to the Kobayashi apartment building, while Dylan and Noelle went to the Wiseman house. The Wisemans were not home, so Dylan and Noelle went over to the Kobayashi apartment building to meet up with Noelle's parents.

back inside the Kobayashi apartment

Boone: Behold, Sashi, the solution to your secret; the memory reverser camera.

However, the memory reverser camera looked an ordinary camera with the memory reverser atop its flash.

Sashi: Really, Boone, that's it. I'd hoped it would be more impressive.

Boone: Do you wanna reverse the memory of you telling all of us you like Penn, or what?

Boone, the Wisemans and the Kobayashis all lined up together in front of the camera. And Sashi put on the protective shades that Boone had recommended for her.

Sashi: Oh, boy, Boone. The things I do to pretend I'm not in love with anyone.

Sashi flashed the camera in their faces. Everything that happened after Sashi told them all about her secret liking towards Penn was erased from all of their minds. Unfornately for Sashi, the Brock, Noelle and Vonnie Zero along with Dylan Charterson were at the door, and they got caught in the flash of the camera.

Boone: Hey, Sash, what are we doing here? Isn't it almost time for your surprise birthday party?

Then, Boone screamed like a girl at the realization that he let out Penn's secret surprise party for Sashi.

Boone: I mean… uh, I got nothing. Sorry I couldn't keep your surprise party a secret.

Sashi: Everything is back to the way it should be.

Brock Zero's voice: Hey, can somebody tell us why we're here?

Sashi: I can. You're here to test out how comfortable my family's couch is.

Boone: Oooo, I can test it out.

Boone jumped on to the couch.

Boone: Nice spring power; cushions are comfortably cushion-y.

Boone then turned on the television. It was on the World Wide Double Feature Network.

Boone: No way. Sashi, you get the World Wide Double Feature Network?

Narrator on the television: Welcome to the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror followed by the Snorks Movie.

Boone: Ooh, I've never seen these movies before. They sound so exciting.

Sashi: I didn't know I had that since I never watched it before. Move over, Boone.

back at the Zero residence

Penn: Where are my parents and my sister with Sashi and Boone? They need to hear the exciting news.

several minutes earlier

Penn felt his phone ringing. He got at it hoping it was Sashi or Boone, but it was Alex.

Penn: Hey, Alex.

Alex: Hey, Penn, how are you? Listen, I got some incredible news. You know that part-time job you had a couple months back? Well, when we figured out it was saving the world, we decided to thank you and your entire team for it. We want you, Boone and Sashi to our star speakers at the next Student Conference, which is tonight.

Penn: Y-you're kidding, Alex, aren't you?

Alex: I kid you not. Be at school by 10pm tonight, since it's the weekend.

Penn: Thanks, Alex. I wish I could accept that offer, but my sister's in town with her new fiancé, and I can't let her down in celebrating her engagement.

Alex: I can respect that, but you can still accept the awards tomorrow.

Penn: We'll be there tomorrow.

back to the present

Penn called his parents on their phones.

Penn: Mom, dad, where are you 2, Noelle, and Dylan with Boone and Sashi? Now, I have a reason to see them.

Brock: Dylan? Oh, is that the name of the guy your sister has with her? He's a real catch, you know.

Penn: What are you talking about, dad? You, mom and I just met Dylan this afternoon. We went to "The Speedy Cheetah" to celebrate all of us blessing their wedding engagement.

Vonnie: Oh, is that why he's with her? He's her fiancé? Well, I must say she certainly does know how to pick a guy.

Penn: You already said that to her, mom. But, now I have a reason for calling you that I need Sashi and Boone for. We're featured speakers at the Student Conference at our school tonight.

Brock: A Student Conference on the weekend? Please, son, that's very funny. A Student Conference on the weekend.

Noelle: Mom, dad, it's back on.

Boone: Hurry up, Mr. and Mrs. Zero, or you'll miss it.

Vonnie: Well, we gotta go, son. We're binge-watching the World Wide Double Feature Network, and now it's on the Snorks Movie.

Penn: Wait, no, don't hang up. And they hung up. What is with everyone I know? And now my parents? It's like_

George: Uh, like they don't have their brains in their heads anymore!?

George then held an active vacuum to Penn's face and his left cheek got stuck. Penn just surrendered to George's belief in the brain suckers.

Penn: Pass me a tin foil hat.

They also put on sunglasses to look cool, and then they headed over to the Kobayashi apartment building.

back at the Kobayashi apartment

They were now watching a new feature film, "The Haunted Mansion".

Boone: Don't go into the mansion, Evers Family, it's haunted.

Sashi then got scared by the rain in the movie coming out of nowhere; so scared, she accidently kicked the coffee table and dumped her extra, extra, extra hot and cheesy nachos onto Boone. Boone screamed his girliest scream yet at this.

Boone: Hot cheese! Hot cheese! Hot cheese! Muy caliente queso!

Sashi: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry, Boone.

back with Penn and George

Penn: Let's go teach these intergalactic brain suckers some Earth manners. I'm gonna grind me up some brain sucker chunks.

George: No, don't use the front door. The brain suckers will totally be expecting that. We'll take the fire escape and launch a sneak attack through the back window.

Then, Penn and George climbed up to the Kobayashi apartment through the fire escape. They saw something going on with Sashi and Boone.

Penn: There's Boone. And Sashi. It almost looks like they're_  
George: They're dancing. Gross.

meanwhile, in the apartment

What looked like his best friend, Boone, and his crush, Sashi, dancing to Penn was actually Sashi cleaning Boone and his shirt off of the nacho cheese. Dylan was helping them with the dilemma.

Dylan: Right there. And there. And there, right on his right arm.

back to Penn and George

Penn: So, this is why they've been acting so weird all day?

George: The only way this could get even more disgusting is if my sister and your best friend kissed.

It looked like they had to Penn, but it was because Sashi also spilt hot cheese on Boone's face, too. But, because Penn didn't know that fact, he assumed they were kissing. Heartbreak flowed throughout Penn's body, while George was simply disgusted by the kiss alone. George exclaimed in disgust, but then gasped at the realization of how hard the scene in front of them was on Penn.

Penn: OK, I've seen enough.

What started out as a classical horror movie type of hunt for alien brain suckers turned into more of a heartbroken tragedy in romance and friendship, as Penn walked very sadly all the way home. Sure George Kobayashi walked with him in attempt to be of comfort to Penn, but George wasn't Penn's ideal Kobayashi to be walking with. Penn thought about Sashi, Boone, and his now dead friendship with the 2 of them. His parents and his sister doing nothing to stop it made Penn's heartbreak hurt even worse. As soon as he was home, Penn decided he couldn't stay in Middleburg anymore, so he started packing his things in a suitcase.

George: Come on, Penn, don't leave. You and I can have our own heroic honors party.

Penn couldn't deal with it, because it would've reminded him far too much of the bonds with he used to have with his friends and his family. So, Penn shook his head in response to George's offer and walked out of his room as soon as he finished packing up.

George: But, what about your sister's engagement celebration and your heroic honors award ceremony at the Student Conference tonight, you know, the 2 things you wouldn't stop talking about? You can't just not help your sister out with her wedding details. And, you should seize the opportunity in accepting your heroic honors award, right?

Penn: You're right, George, this is a great opportunity.

George: Yes! Yes, it is, Penn. You should totally seize the night.

But, seizing the heroic honors award wasn't the opportunity Penn was thinking about. He had something different in mind altogether about the award ceremony.

Penn: It's a great opportunity to tell the people at school about my dishonest friends, Sashi and Boone, and how the 2 of them destroyed our team!

George: No, no, don't do it, Penn! You totes missed my point.

But, George's pleas for Penn to reconsider his thoughts on what George said fell onto deaf ears.

Penn: And my parents, Noelle, and her fiancé, Dylan!? How could even my own family be OK with it?!

George: That wasn't what I meant.

Penn: Doesn't matter. I'm not taking this, lying down.

meanwhile at Middleburg High School

Alex, the student body president of the school, was the master of ceremonies at the Student Conference.

Alex: I'd like everyone to give the star speakers of this Student Conference, who are the recipients of the heroic honors award , their long since well-deserved warm welcome. They fought not just for Middleburg, but also the entire universe, and battled evil on a near daily basis. Boone Wiseman, part-time wiseman, Sashi Kobayashi, part-time sidekick, and the leader of the trio, Penn Zero, part-time hero.

back at the Zero residence

George: Stay back, brain suckers!

The Zeros, the Wisemans, Dylan, and the Kobayashis entered the Zero residence, only to be greeted by George holding a vacuum cleaner to their faces.

Boone: What up, George? Nice tin foil hat.

Sylvester: George made it himself for all city tin foil hat constructing.

Tia: You should be very proud, George. We know you can win this award, too.

Noelle: All city tin foil hat constructing? That's a thing? I thought you made that hat to keep the intergalactic brain suckers at bay.

Sylvester: What intergalactic brain suckers?

George show them the brain suckers from the Internet on his tablet computer.

George: These brain suckers and you brain suckers.

Sashi: George, you do know that article is just gossip rag from a prank newspaper, right?

George: That's just what I'd expect a brain sucker leader to say.

Boone: George's paranoia aside, do you know where Penn is, George?

Brock: Yeah, we were all hoping to see him when his family of all people got home. So, where is he, George?

George: I can't tell you! He's too mad at all of you!

Boone then proceeded to take George's tin foil hat and hold it teasingly above his head where George couldn't reach.

George: Give it back! Give it! Give it! Penn went to the Student Conference to accept the heroic honors award, now give it!

Brock: He wasn't joking around when he said that he was going to a Student Conference?

Noelle: Dad, why didn't you tell us about this before?

Brock: I thought he was joking.

George: And you 2, Boone and my sister, should be the most ashamed of all. Penn tried to reach you 2 all day. First, about his sister's wedding engagement party, then about the heroic honors award; but, you guys were too busy. We saw you dancing and kissing.

Sashi suddenly gasped when she realized what her brother, George, was talking about.

Sashi: Uh-oh!

Boone: Eww. Sashi, what is George talking about?

(A/N: of course, Boone would be much slower than Sashi to realize what George was talking about)

Sashi: He's probably talking about when I was cleaning up the nacho cheese I spilt on you.

Noelle: Penn must've been outside the apartment window when you 2 were cleaning the mess off of Boone's shirt and thought you 2 were dancing together, Sashi.

Dylan: And Sashi cleaning off the spilt cheese from Boone's face must've been what Penn mistook as them kissing.

Boone: Oh, now I get it. Penn and your brother saw the situation wrong, Sash.

George: Oh no! Do you all have any idea what Penn has gone to do about this conflict that he didn't even witness right?

Sashi: I already don't wanna even think about it, but what has Penn gone to do?

George: He's gone to the Student Conference at the high school to end his friendship with you and Boone.

Boone screamed at this knowledge.

Boone: We have stop him before he ends our friendship because of a simple misunderstanding.

Sylvester: To the minivan!

Wendy: To the Lexus!

Brock: To the car!

Noelle: To the pickup truck!

Dylan: Our vehicle is a jeep.

Noelle: In Uganda. This pickup truck is a rental vehicle from the airport.

meanwhile at the Student Conference

Alex: And now, for the acceptance ceremony of the heroic honors award, and the recipients of this award Boone Wiseman, Sashi Kobayashi, and Penn Zero.

Only Penn was present to walk onto the stage. He seemed angry with someone to the audience.

Penn: Alex AKA Mr. Student Body President, thank you for inviting us to accept this award and telling the school about our fights against evil. Next slide, please.

The projectionist showed the next slide in the picture collection of the team of 3's exploits, but it had nothing to do with teamwork or friendship. In fact, it showed the farthest thing from friendship OR teamwork. Penn crossed himself out of all of the next picture slides.

Penn: My so-called best friend, Boone, is a dishonest crush/love interest/ideal girlfriend stealer, and my ex-dream girl, Sashi Kobayashi, is a good for nothing heartbreaker. Next slide, please. And since our evil fighting trio is now nothing but a painful reminder that you can't trust anyone, not even your best friends or your family, next slide, please, I don't want anything more to do with living in Middleburg. So, everyone in the audience can take the heroic honors award from us. I don't care what anyone does or even who gets it, because I am done with even living in Middleburg. I'm moving to the next town over tomorrow.

Boone, Sashi, and all of their families suddenly arrived, but they arrived too late to stop Penn from giving a horrible speech. They arrived early enough stop him from going through on his word, though.

Boone: Penn, stop it! What are you doing?

Sashi: You can't really wanna leave town over a mere misunderstanding, can you, PZ?

Penn: Oh look, everyone. It's Sashi and Boone, my 2 least favorite people in world right now. I wish I could give them away, along with my family who were all OK with what Sashi and Boone did to me.

Dylan: Grab him before he does or says anything else in misled hostility. But, be gentle about it.

Brock Zero and Wallace Wiseman proceeded with Dylan Charterson's suggestion.

Penn: Ow! Quit it!

a split-second later backstage

Brock, Wallace and Sylvester Kobayashi all had to carry Penn backstage in order to get him to cooperate with them all.

Penn: Get! Off! Me!

The 3 dads did what Penn demanded and sat him down on the floor. Penn was still very angry with them all. Noelle decided to try talking her brother out of his jealous rage.

Noelle: Penn, I can tell you that Sashi and Boone are very much not dating 1 another behind your back.

Penn didn't believe Noelle.

Penn: Can you believe my own sister defending these 2 liars? I thought you came back into my life to patch things up with me, not to defend my so-called friends who destroyed our friendship.

George: It's the truth, Penn. We saw it wrong from where we were.

Boone: It was a nacho cheese spill, Penn. I promise you; it was nothing but a snack spill.

Penn was considering this knowledge, but it did little to explain other things to him on Sashi and Boone's behalf. Penn still turned to face them all, anyway.

Penn: But, then why did you 2 consistently ignore my calls? I mean, it seemed like you were trying to keep a secret from me.

Sashi: Actually, that part is true, too; it's truer than the truest truth in the history of truths. But now, considering everything you did out there on stage, I think I have to tell you my secret.

Penn turned them back to his back.

Penn: Too late! I don't care! Friendship's already dead!

Sashi: The secret is_

Penn: Not gonna listen to you!

Sashi: I like you, Penn!

Penn suddenly had nothing to say, he was so speechless… and breathless. He wasn't rendered motionless, though, because he slowly turned back around again to face them.

Sashi: A lot.

Penn was dumbfounded by her revelation.

Penn: Wha_?

Sashi was frightened by the secret of hers she just revealed, but she decided to take it in stride.

Sashi: Why has this been so hard to tell you?

Penn: I don't know, Sash, but now you've said it, I really like you, too, a lot.

The 2 of smiled at 1 another.

Penn: But, wait a sec. Why would you ever even dream of keeping such good news a secret from me? It's insane!

Sashi: I was afraid it would get the way of the friendship all 3 of us have together.

Dylan: Hi, I'm Dylan Charterson, Noelle Zero's fiancé. I don't mean to ruin this lovely moment, but according to the school, you 3 are not friends anymore, and Penn now lives in the town over because he ran away.

Penn: Oooops.

Sashi: Don't worry, I can fix that. Everyone back here, close your eyes tightly and don't open them until I say it's safe to open them.

back on the stage

Alex: Well, I guess that's that. Penn Zero is leaving Middleburg High School for good and running away from home into the next town over. I am gonna miss him, though, especially considering I was the only other student who voted him in the election.

Sashi suddenly appeared in front of the Student Body from back stage and took the microphone from Alex.

Alex: Hey, my microphone.

Sashi: Hey, Student Body, look up here.

Sashi flashed the memory reverser camera in their faces.

Sashi: OK, you all can open your eyes, now. Congratulate us all, families. We're now friends again. I mean, we're still friends. I mean_ whatever.

Boone: Yeah, and it's all thanks to that invention Phyllis left me, that I don't remember modifying, that Sashi was able to undo what Penn did. And now, everything's back to normal.

Penn: Well, maybe not everything.

Sashi: I suppose we're gonna kiss now, right, Penn?

Penn: Heck yeah.

Penn suddenly blushed realizing what he just said.

Penn: I mean, it's cool with me if we kiss.

Sashi: Me, too.

The 2 of them closed their eyes and leaned closer together slowly. They finally locked 1 another's lips onto the other. Their families were all congratulating them.

Sylvester: My daughter finally has a boyfriend.

Boone: Awwe.

Walter and Wendy: Awwwwe.

Tia: Isn't this nice?

Vonnie: Way to go, son.

Brock: You finally got the girl, champ.

Noelle: It's about time you did this, Penn.

Noelle snuggled up to her own fiancé, Dylan Charterson, as she congratulated her brother. George, however, just took a photograph on his phone of the kissing couple.

George: Alright, alright, we get it. Geez, does your kiss need to last this long?


End file.
